This invention relates to a flare stack ignitor, and in particular to a remote control flare stack ignitor.
Ignitors for so-called flare or vent stacks must ensure ignition and maintain combustion of gases emitted from the stacks. Moreover, it should be a simple matter to install and service such ignitors. Flare stack ignitors are disclosed by, for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,797,991, issued to J. F. Straitz, III on Mar. 19, 1974; 3,833,336, issued to W. L. Ray on Sept. 3, 1974; and 4,147,498, issued to R. R. Clarke on Apr. 3, 1979. The ignitors disclosed by these patents are permanently installed on flare stacks, and thus maintenance is unnecessarily complicated. In order to service the ignitor, disassembly of the stack, or alternatively a climb to the top of the stack is required.